Final alternativo got uai
by mduchs
Summary: Final alternativo got uai


Final Alternativo S08C06

Tras ver la tragedia que había provocado Daenerys al incendiar casi completamente Kings Landing, Jon y Tyrion comienzan a caminar a por las ruinas de la ciudad viendo como el Unsullied Army empiezan a liquidar a cualquier enemigo que se cruzara en su camino, hasta que se encuentran con Greyworm. En este minuto ambos convencen al jefe de los soldados que no mataran a los soldados de Cersei y que los dejara encadenados y no los matara. Todo esto bajo el argumento de que Greyworm no era mucho mas distintos solo que decidieron defender a reinas distintas, por lo que Greyworm se calma y los deja "libres".

Luego, Davos al ver lo que ocurría decide intervenir en nombre de su reina y dice:

Veamos que tiene que decir nuestra reina Daenerys con respecto al destino de estos soldados.

Al llegar donde Daenerysm la cual se notaba enfuscada de rabia y de odio, Tyrion le pregunta:

¿que deberíamos hacer con ellos?

A lo que Daenerys responde:

Mátenlos, mátenlos a todos.

Tyrion:

Pero Daenerys, ellos no querían pelear, estaban obligados al igual que nuestros soldados por ti.

Daenerys le responde:

Ellos no eran esclavos, ellos decidieron pelear y defender a Cersei. Asesínenlos.

Al ver lo desquiciada que se encontraba Daenerys y como había dejado Kings Landing, Jon comienza a recapacitar por todo lo que había pasado y por los motivos por los cuales había luchado, y decide irse del lugar en donde estaba porque ya no se sentía capaz de mirar a Daenerys a los ojos.

(cambio de escena)

Mientras Jon caminaba por las ruinas de Kings Landing comienza a ver paso a paso gente aplastada, acuchillada, niños solos llorando (una escena de mucho sufrimiento y dolor para Jon), hasta que de pronto a lo lejos ve a una mujer que sentía que conocía. Al acercarse, Jon comienza a sacar los escombros del cuerpo de esta persona y se da cuenta de que aquella persona era Arya, quien se encontraba ahí inmóvil, sin escuchar su respiración. Esto provoca un quiebre en Jon y logra notar de lleno el impacto que había tenido la destrucción y locura de Daenerys. Todo esto porque le habían matado a su hermana y la culpable había sido su futura Reina.

(cambio de la escena)

Esto provoca que Jon vaya instantáneamente a hablar con la reina. Aquí Jon comienza a enfrentar a Daenerys tratando de explicarle todo lo que había provocado y el sufrimiento que había causado. Daenerys no se inmuta y dice:

Jon, hice lo que hice por la paz de nuestro reinado.

A lo que Jon le responde:

Mataste a Arya, Dany. Mataste a mi hermana.

Daenerys le responde:

Lo siento, pero si tuvo que morir para que gobernáramos, así tuvo que ser.

Jon deja la sala y decide comenzar a reunir a sus tropas para volver a Winterfell, ya que luego de todo lo vivido con su futura esposa, deja de confiar en ella y en sus intenciones de gobernar un reino justo y sano. Puesto que le tomaría un par de días reunir a todos y a organizar la vuelta a casa, Jon tendría que estar presente en la corte que decidiría el futuro de cosas como el destino de Tyrion que se encontraba preso y el de los cargos que cumplirían desde el nuevo reinado.

(cambio de escena)

En la corte cuando es el turno de decidir lo que pasara con Tyrion, Daenerys comienza a dar su discurso encontra de el y de su odio hacia los Lannisters y le dice a Tyrion:

Tyrion, me traicionaste y no se si pueda volver a confiar en un Lannister en mi vida.

Tyrion le responde:

Mi reina, todo lo que hice fue para que usted pudiese llegar a donde esta ahora, le he entregado mis servicios para poder ser la mano del rey de todo Westeros junto a usted.

Daenerys emborrachada de odio y de locura, no lo piensa dos veces y les comanda a sus soldados:

Asesínenlo.

Jon al ver esto, entiende que fue la gota que había rebalsado el vaso y que quedaba solo una cosa por hacer para frenar la desquiciada locura que Daenerys traía.

(cambio de escena)

Luego en la sala del trono, donde se encontraba la reina sentada, aparece Jon de manera improvista y se le acerca tratando de conversar con ella. Aquí Jon comienza a decirle lo mucho que la quiere, pero que no puede estar a su lado con tanta locura corriendo por sus venas. Daenerys como siempre no entiende lo que Jon trata de decir debido a que ella cree que un rey debe apoyarla en todo lo que planee hacer. Puesto que Daenerys nunca logra entender a Jon, a este no le queda otra que proceder a hacer algo que nunca hubiese permitido que le hicieran a ella, matarla. Jon saca la espada que le pertenecía a Arya y se la entierra a su futura reina, acabando de una vez por todas la locura y sufrimiento que había traído el poder en la vida de la última (lo que sabe la gente) Targaryen.

La historia termina con Jon como rey, ya que perdonan el asesinato debido a que era entendible porque osino se le podía escapar de las manos y volverse una reina loca al igual que su padre. Sir Davos queda como Hand of the King y Bran como Ministro de Leyes, ya que es una persona totalmente pragmática y objetiva. Por otro lado, ya que Sansa esta gobernando The North, existe una fuerte alianza entre ellos y Kingslanding, pero el Norte sigue siendo totalmente independiente.


End file.
